


In a Yellow Haze

by shaqbutt



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: A lot of mentions of the color yellow, Alcohol, Blow Jobs, F/M, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Pining, Smoking, Smut, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28680657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaqbutt/pseuds/shaqbutt
Summary: The reader cannot keep a clear head while out on a morning stakeout with Javi and Steve.
Relationships: Javier Pena / Reader, Javier Pena / female reader, Javier Peña/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 73





	In a Yellow Haze

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by one too many gifs of Javi with his yellow aviators on.

It’s shameless the way you watch him. 

Here in the backseat of the parked car, you study his face that’s turned slightly to talk with the man in the passenger seat. His profile is beautiful. The hook of his nose, the wisps of his hair curling against his neck, the edge of his sideburns, you notice it all. And you can’t help but focus on the little shadow of yellow that shines on his skin from the tinted aviators perfectly framing his face.

The other man says something to him, so he tightens his jaw. You can feel yourself tighten at the sight. The little movements in his neck and the flex of his lip has you thinking of things that cannot be said out loud, not when there’s a third-party near. 

You  _ want _ him. You want to do so many things with him. You want to see that face looming above you, focusing only on you. You want to see that face below you, eyes blown with lust as you give him what he needs while his hands take even more. And you want to see him next to you, at peace, resting against a pillow, the yellow from his glasses forming a streak of color down his cheek and onto his pillowcase and...

You see his lips moving and suck in a breath. He’s been speaking to you and you hadn’t realized. You look up from his mouth and make eye contact, tensing at the sudden intensity of the moment. His face is turned fully to you now, the yellow spread to reflect on his nose and to the weary space under his dark brown eyes.

You clear your throat and shake your head a bit, rustling the thoughts of him wrapped up in bed with you to the back of your mind. “Uh...what?” you ask sheepishly, now realizing both men have been staring at you for who knows how long.

“Steve’s leaving,” he says gruffly, “Come up to the front.” You offer an awkward smile to both men and shuffle out of the car, embarrassed to be so visibly scatterbrained. 

Steve exits the passenger seat and holds the door open for you. You thank him and slide in. When he shuts the door, Steve leans over and looks through the rolled down window. “It’s still early. I’d give it another hour or so then leave if he doesn’t show. With our fucking luck he left before the sun came up.”

You nod in agreement. The information was good, but that didn’t mean who you got it from could be trusted not to warn the person they ratted out.

Steve slaps the car twice then stands to stretch his back. He takes his sunglasses from off of his collar and puts them on before walking down the road to get into another car. Shifting your gaze, you find Trujillo in the driver’s seat and see him start the engine as Steve gets settled. You watch the unassuming vehicle drive past you and further up the street, leaving you and Javier Peña alone.

“Something wrong this morning?” he asks you, his eyebrow raised with concern.

“No,” you respond, quickly looking him over. Your tongue darts out quickly to wet your lip as you turn your attention back to the street. You close your eyes for just a second as your hand curls around your own thigh.  _ No. _ This is not the time. You shake your body again and sigh, relaxing into the seat. “So, what are the chances he didn’t get tipped off?”

Looking over your shoulder, you find him focused on you, his jaw tense. You watch him look to your lips before his eyes meet yours. Without a change in his expression he answers you. “I think we got made.”

You push your legs together to try and quell your body’s reaction. You look back at the road, breaking the rising intensity. “We should still stay for a bit to make sure.”

“Yeah,” he agrees, laying back in his seat to look forward as well. He reaches into his jacket pocket and pulls out a cigarette. Lighting it, he takes a drag and blows the smoke out the open window. 

You can’t help it, you instinctively look over. Watching him smoke with your head tilted to the left, you keep his profile in view. You take in the sight of him again. The yellow engulfs his eye in the color from the reflection, creating a contrast to his tanned skin. His hair is as controlled a mess as ever, the perfect length for fingers to get lost in. However, his moustache is neatly trimmed and his jaw is freshly shaved, his exercise of control amongst the chaos.

He seems to take no notice of you fixating on him. His eyes are on the street before you while the smoke from his cigarette flows down behind you, scanning for the target to reveal himself. His lips purse around the bud, his neck tightens, your breathing deepens. 

It’s such a shame how the human body is limited. 

You could lean over right now, free his cock from his jeans and let him experience your devotion through your mouth. It would be bliss to have him, sure. But it would be impossible to see him while it happens. It would be impossible to see how his muscles tense when you please him, how his eyes look shut tight behind that tinted glass, the yellow illuminating the skin it reaches. And you want that. You want to see him when you make him fall apart.

The tiniest of moans escapes you as you bite your lip to hold it all back. 

You freeze, mortified. Then clear your throat again hoping to cover. Shuffling things in the car, you avoid his gaze, which you can feel is now focused on you, looking for something to drink so you can blame it on a dry throat. 

Finding nothing, you panic. “Javi,” you cough, “Javi, do you have anything to drink?” You look to him, distressed, to find him watching you intently, eyes darting between your own.

He smiles with a silent chuckle. “I only have whiskey, cariño,” he admits, stamping out the cigarette and reaching into his jacket pocket. He offers it to you and you accept, wincing when the liquid burns your throat.

“Thanks,” you say, offering him a weak smile. “It was at least something.” You hand the flask to him and he stuffs it back in its place.

Abruptly, he turns and faces the front again, turning the keys in the ignition and bringing the engine to life. With his hands white-knuckled, he puts the car into motion and starts to drive off. “I think it’s time we admit we got made. I’m calling it.”

You lean back into the seat and look out the window, watching the city fly by. You try to focus on anything else besides Javier’s nervous tapping of his fingers. He fidgets when stressed and you can’t help but think of better uses for his digits. Your mind slowly wanders again as the buildings all fade into each other, the banality easily letting your mind slip to where it shouldn’t be. 

Lost in your own world, you tense when something new comes in contact with your thigh. Without turning your head, you focus on the feeling of strong fingers slowly moving against the fabric of your pants. Javier’s fingers had apparently migrated from the wheel, down the dashboard and over to you. Slowly, he tests the waters by sliding one finger over at a time until he rests his whole hand there.

Taking a long, deep breath you exhale slowly and relax the tension in your thigh. His hand starts to move, fingers starting to knead and squeeze the thick flesh. His movements grow more deliberate each minute.

It’s hard to keep your eyes open. Your thoughts immediately thinking of how you don’t want him to stop. Your heart rate is increasing, your cunt is dampening, and yet you stay as still as possible just letting him touch you so simply.

It’s all over too soon, however, when his hand leaves you. He needs to park the car as you’ve arrived in front of the apartment building you both live in. Blinking yourself into reality, you exit and try to collect yourself as you walk through the door.

You’re heading to the stairs when you hear your name. Turning you find him at his front door, holding it open for you. “Come on,” he says motioning for you to enter with his head, “You need something more than whiskey.” You smile and accept, trying not to think of how good he smells as you pass right by him to enter his apartment.

You stand there awkwardly in his sunken living room as he rushes around. He flings his jacket over a chair and opens the blinds, sunlight suddenly flooring into the space. He enters his kitchen and grabs two glasses, filling them with water and walks over to give you one. You thank him and watch how his neck reacts when he takes a sip. He raises his eyebrow when he catches you staring and you instinctively force a cough and gulp down half the liquid.

His lip curls into a smile and he turns, plopping himself into one of his couches and directly placing himself in the sunlight. The bright yellow from his glasses shines onto his cup as he takes another sip of water. 

He looks back at you as he finishes his drink and places it on the side table. You haven’t moved. You’re still standing there staring at him, clutching at the glass he gave you. He furrows his brow then raises one at you in confusion.

And suddenly you can’t contain it any longer. You were doing a bad job anyway.

You place your glass on a table and fling your jacket off your body, striding over to where he sits. He tenses and leans forward. He’s been waiting for you to snap. You take a moment to watch him pant as you stand over him, taking in how he’s entirely focused on you.

Slowly, you sink to your knees and kneel before him. His groan is quiet but you hear it. You watch his pupils grow as he leans back into the seat, getting more comfortable while also giving you more access to what he knows you want.

You don’t bother disrobing him, you want him as is. The yellow glow expands past the glasses and lights his face so beautifully. You feel yourself drowning in the color, holding his eye contact as you’re able to free his cock from his tight jeans without breaking away. Taking the member in your hand, you admire it, noting how the pre-cum on the tip glistens in the natural light penetrating the room. It’s hard, thick, and ready for you. 

“I see I’m not the only one who’s been ready,” you tease with a devilish smile.

He huffs in amusement, a smile slinking onto his face. He swipes his thumb slowly down your lower lip then curls his hand so his pointer finger swipes under your chin and he lifts your face up with his knuckle. From the way that he is staring at you, you must be a pretty sight, hand wrapped around his cock, your mouth centimeters away, practically begging to have him.

Keeping your eyes on him you let your tongue glide from base to tip, achingly slow and wet. The bones of his clavicle are visible as he sucks in his breath, willing his eyes to stay open so he can still watch. The shuddered groan you see escape from his lips when you take the tip in your mouth is as satisfying as you imagined.

You’re in no rush. Your languid movements as you please him are earning you everything you’ve wanted. You have him thoroughly wrecked. His moustache twitches every time he has to open his mouth to groan. His chest heaves under the tight fabric as he tries to control his breathing. His thigh muscles have been contracting much to the delight of your forearms which rest upon them. The way he looks at you makes you feel like no one has ever loved you before, not like this. It’s only spurning you to prolong this for as long as you can.

Even though you won’t be able to see, you take him as far as you can go until he hits your throat. The sound he makes is ungodly. Repeating the process a few times, you then try to hold him there for as long as you can take it. He’s starting to lose it. His legs tense tightly and you can hear the rough breaths through his nose. He must look perfect.

“Cariño,” he nudges you and you pull back so you’re only holding the tip in your mouth as you look back up to him with wet eyes, filled with lust and determination. “Fuck, cariño,” he stutters and you feel his cock twich against your tongue. His skin is sweaty, his breathing is ragged, but his eyes haven’t lost one ounce of intensity. You smile as best as you can with him in your mouth.

You’re about to take him all again when he holds your jaw between his thumb and pointer finger. “Let me have all of you,” he pleads as his thumb strokes your cheek. 

You release his cock from your mouth and lean back. Unbuttoning and throwing off your shirt you unzip your pants and stand out of them. Reaching between your legs, you feel just how much Javier has affected you and quickly rid yourself of everything else you have on.

Showing his need for the first time today, Javi flings his pants off and practically rips the shirt off his body. It’s almost cute how quickly he flings his socks and shoes across the room as he sees you saunter yourself back to him, completely naked and wanting him.

He’s about to swipe off his glasses but you catch his wrist. “Don’t you dare,” you warn, moving his hand to land on your breast as you lean over him. He raises an eyebrow but says nothing, choosing instead to focus on the body in front of him.

You straddle his waist, his hard cock trapped between your wet folds. His brow furrows as he groans, his other hand coming up to trace your body from your ass up to your neck. He sucks his teeth as you shift your thighs, moving yourself along him. The tension on his face is delicious but you decide to take pity on him.

Lifting your hips, you grab him by the base and lead him to where you can slowly sink down on him. His face contorts as you do so, somehow both strained and relieved at the same time. Using your thigh muscles, you keep it slow and steady, entranced with how ruined you have him. 

Both hands on your breasts, he tightens his grip, kneading the fat and teasing the taut nipples. You moan and buck forward into his hands. He takes advantage of you being near and takes one hand to pull you closer to him by the neck. He crashes his lips to yours as you continue to move. 

As much as you love having his mouth on you, you pull away. You need to see him. You press your hands firmly against his chest and increase your pace. He lets out a strained groan as his pelvis lifts towards you, starting to meet your movements.

With determination, you don’t look away from him as you use him to reach your own high. You can feel it building, his perfect cock hitting the right spot over and over again as his brown eyes never stray far from yours. He reaches down below and rubs his thumb against your clit, hoping to help you get what you need. It’s just a few moments more. An additional heave of his chest, another flex of his brow, and a drop of sweat falling down his neck is what it takes for you to finally have the release that you’ve been building to all day.

His thighs suddenly spread wider and he plants his feet to thrust up into you with force. It's only aiding you into a better release and you’re practically whimpering as the pangs of pleasure repeatedly course through you. You move one hand from his chest and caress his cheek, swiping your thumb across his skin and looking into those blown-out pupils.

In a moment, his whole body tenses. He grips your hip without mercy and your left breast is sure to be bruised but it's all worth it to see him come completely undone. You can’t look away as he releases, feeling the results coat within you. The fiery look behind his yellow frames is unmatched with anything else you’ve ever experienced. It’s a look you’ve become addicted to. 

The world exists elsewhere. Right now, all that matters is Javier and how he looks at you like you're golden.

You kiss his cheek, and start to push off of him because your thighs ache from exertion. “Don’t you dare,” he grumbles and his arm firmly pulls you closer to him. He pushes your lower back to encourage you to sink your full weight onto him as he plants his feet more firmly.

Chuckling silently, you let yourself fall into him. You wrap your arm around him and lay your head on his shoulder. He relaxes under your warmth and lets out a satisfied breath. 

Even after all this, you can’t stop looking at him. A familiar color catches your attention and you smile. His eyes crinkle in his post-coital haze. Reaching up, you caress the yellow rim on his skin from the sunlight still reflecting off his glasses. 

His head shifts over towards you. The intensity in his gaze has softened into a warm appreciation. It makes you feel bashful. He takes your hand and brings it to his lips for a sweet kiss before entangling your fingers with his own and resting them both on his chest. You both relax and come down from your highs as the light in the room grows brighter through the blinds with the shifting of the sun overhead.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
